


Opportunity

by Hey Future Fish (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Trans Setter Squad [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, kageyama and suga are both agender, this is a mess, trans guy oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Hey%20Future%20Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had heard the rumors buzzing around for a few months now, but today he'd seen his kouhai with his own eyes, had heard the way their teammates spoke to them, and any trace of doubt in Tooru's mind had dissipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> i've no idea what this is. but i might make it a series. maybe.
> 
> this is my [tumblr](http://hells-puppet.tumblr.com/)

Oikawa fiddled with the hem of his shirt, staring at the wall in front of him. He had heard the rumors buzzing around for a few months now, but today he'd seen his kouhai with his own eyes, had heard the way their teammates spoke to them, and any trace of doubt in Tooru's mind had dissipated. He was proud of Kageyama, really. He was proud of them for having the strength to be so open. He didn't know if he was surprised - he didn't know Tobio well enough to feel anything besides pride for the younger setter. But it had left Oikawa feeling a little awkward - people were saying that it was the first time anyone who fitted under the trans umbrella had played in high school competitive volleyball in the whole of Japan. Oikawa knew all too well that that wasn't true.

They were at a group training camp - one that Oikawa had practically forced his coaches to allow the team to attend. He'd been trying to justify it to himself, trying to tell himself that he just wanted to beat Karasuno, and beat them well, but he'd never been good at lying to himself; he knew himself too well. Now that the rumors had been confirmed, he wanted nothing more than to speak to Kageyama, but he was all too aware of how out of place that would seem. He was supposed to hate Kageyama, to be jealous of Kageyama. And he _was_ jealous of Kageyama but this news brought to light something that the pair had in common, and Tooru had wanted for years to let someone in, to let someone know. This was the best opportunity he had, probably the best one he'd get for a while, even if it was the rival he disliked so strongly. (He didn't really dislike Kageyama, not really. He was just jealous, and Oikawa knew all too well that the large amount of jealousy he could harbor was one of his worse traits).

Karasuno had been playing a practice match against Nekoma, and the players had now begun to spill into the corridors, heading for the locker rooms before they'd all head back to the hotel. Tooru's game had finished a little over an hour ago, so when they others noticed him, a few questions and raised eyebrows were thrown his way.  
"I needed some time to think," Oikawa had told them, and it wasn't a lie, not really, but it felt like one. The others simply nodded understandingly, and Tooru let his head fall back, resting against the wall behind him. He let them drift past him, and then his eye fell upon the pair at the end of the group.  
"Kageyama," Oikawa's voice was quieter than he'd intended, but both the person in question and the radiant ball of sunshine beside them turned around to face the slumped setter. Kageyama raised an eyebrow. Tooru's throat was suddenly far too dry. He didn't have to do this. He could back out. _No one had to know_ \- that's what he'd always wanted, right? For no one to know. So why did he want someone to know _so damn badly_? A sob escaped his lips, and he quickly clamped his right hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and full of fear. He hated this - being vulnerable. His family knew. Iwa-chan knew. The coaches knew. Why wasn't that enough? Why did he want to let other people in?

"Should I get someone?" Hinata asked, strangely still, "I can get Suga-san - they always know what to do!"  
"T-they?" Tooru found himself breathing out, his hands now resting in his lap, his fingers twisting together.  
"Oh, Suga-san's like Kageyama! They're uh... uh..."  
"Agender," Tobio said at last, "Do you have a problem with that?"  
"N-no, no, I just... Refreshing-san too? I didn't know about them."  
"San? That's... you-" Oikawa is surprised to see Kageyama stammering out their words.  
"Are they okay with -kun? Can I still call you Tobio-chan?"  
"I think so, and it's weird for you to call me anything else," Kageyama said.  
"B-But, Grand King, do you need anyone? Should I get Suga-san?" Hinata asked again. Tooru thought for a moment. This gave him a new opportunity. He could tell two people. He didn't really _know_ Sugawara, but everyone seemed to trust them.  
"Could you?" he heard himself request, his voice quiet again. Hinata turned and left, sprinting off at a pace that must have been close to his top speed. Kageyama was frowning.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"I... I'll explain but... When Suga gets here," he finally managed to force out. A door opened at the other end of the corridor, and an individual with silver hair came running down.

"Oikawa? Are you okay?" they knelt down in front of Tooru, concern plastering their face.  
"Sorry, I... Thank you," Tooru managed to say before letting out an almost amused exhale and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"Why are you thanking them?" Tobio asked, and Oikawa found himself unable to speak.  
"Oikawa?" Suga was frowning, reaching a hand out to rest on Tooru's knee in an attempt to calm him. Oikawa could hardly breathe, and his binder was suddenly far, far too tight and everything was far, far too _real_. Tears pricked in his eyes, and he forced his palms into them in an attempt to stem the flow.  
"Oh, God, I thought- I wanted- I just-" and Tooru broke, leaning his face into his hands and allowing the anxiety to smother him, allowing the tears to fall. Suga gripped a little tighter, and reached their other arm out to rest on Oikawa's arm, rubbing it soothingly. Tobio stood there, unsure of where to look, unsure of whether they should be watching.  
"It's okay, Oikawa. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, alright?" As the words passed Suga's lips, Oikawa's head snapped up.  
"I need to, okay? I need to say it. I'm sorry. I thought... I thought after all this time, it'd be easy for me, but it isn't, because I'm so used to it not even being an issue. And I've wanted to tell someone, because... I just... I don't know. It gets lonely..." Tooru trailed off, his breathing steadying itself out, and the two Karasuno players were still no less confused than they had been before.  
"I'm not sure I understand, but I'm here for you, and I'm sure Kageyama is too," Suga said, nodding slightly, concern still decorating their face. Kageyama gave a grunt of agreement.  
"Refresh- I mean, Suga, thank you. Give me a moment, but, just... thank you."  
"Refreshing-kun's fine, Oikawa. It's nice to see you care that much, though," Suga's grin was wide, and that was it. Oikawa couldn't hold back anymore - the words were escaping before he could stop them.  
"Of course I care! Everyone thought I was a _girl_ for the first nine years of my life, and now no one knows. No one has to know and I thought I liked it like that and I do but I just. I've never met anyone else who's not... who's not _cis_ before and it just... I just..." Oikawa stopped, out of breath, eyes wide. Suga had snatched their arms away at the beginning of the outburst, the change of volume startling them. Tooru quickly looked down into his lap.

"You're trans?" he heard Kageyama say, their voice so full of shock. Oikawa nodded in response, still staring holes into his lap as Suga rested their hand on his shoulder. There was movement from behind Suga, and Oikawa noticed that Kageyama had sat down beside their gray-haired teammate.  
"I'm glad you trusted us enough to tell us," Tooru could see why Suga was considered to be the mother of the team. They were so kind, and Oikawa couldn't help but find himself to be drawn to the other third year.  
"But, please don't tell anyone!" he blurted, and two sets of eyes were staring at him in horror.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Suga said quietly, relieved that the shock had disappeared as soon as it had arrived. They wouldn't have wanted to hesitate while answering a question like that.  
"Me neither," Kageyama said, and Tooru burst out laughing, relief filling his body. A few minutes passed, and then he spoke once again.

"Hey, we should have a group chat - the Trans Setter Squad," and he and Suga laughed as Kageyama raised a questioning eyebrow before allowing themself to laugh along too.


End file.
